herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Takahara
Ayumi Takahara (高原歩美, Takahara Ayumi) is Keima's classmate at Maijima Private High School. She is the first capture target in the series, and the host of the goddess Mercury. Personality Ayumi's defining character traits include general cheerfulness and athleticism. She is a rising star in the track and field team at Maijima and quite possibly the fastest person in the school. In the anime and an omake, she is depicted as running recklessly to get anywhere, often running in her haste into walls or people. Although she initially succumbed to upper-classman pressure, along with her own insecurity/lack of self-confidence, with the help of Keima, she quickly became an important member of the team. One of her habits is to tie her hair up whenever she is preparing to run seriously. She claims to have excelled at academics in the past, but due to her devotion to running, it seems that she is not performing as well presently. She is a good friend to Elsie and has appeared multiple times in the manga, cementing her position as a character of some importance. Ayumi is also in Chihiro's light music band, the 2-B Pencils, where she plays the guitar. At the beginning of the Old Conquest Arc, it has been hinted that she has a Goddess residing inside her heart. There have been indications that she might remember Keima's "conquest" and she gets visibly angry and flustered by his efforts to expose this potential Goddess, to the point of kicking him violently through a doorway. Recently though, she has shown minimal threat towards Keima, after his sick event. Appearance Ayumi has short, dark-brown hair and wears a pink hair-band over her head. She, like most of the girls in the series, is most commonly seen in her Mai-High school uniform. When she's not in school, she seems to either wear a sleeveless top and short pants or the schools track uniform. She also has her hair tied up when she's getting serious in the track. Abilities Ayumi can run very fast. She is so fast that, during the sports festival, she gets ahead of all the runners by a very large margin. People often call her "Mai High's Unguided Missile" for her speed. The only bad side to this is that she often runs into things, including walls and people. In terms of her studies, Ayumi is not doing well due to her sacrificing her study time for running. Relationships Keima Katsuragi During the conquest, she was shown to be justifiably angered and embarrassed by Keima's over-the-top antics, but ultimately came to fall in love with him. Despite having supposedly lost all her memories of the conquest, it has been repeatedly hinted that she has not completely forgotten, since she is often depicted as blushing around him for reasons that have not yet been completely revealed. She also has emotional impulses similar to jealousy and concern regarding Keima. When this is pointed out, Ayumi generally resorts to kick-based violence. The biggest evidence is when Keima was thought to be dating Kanon she was extremely mad and jealous enough to kick him through a classroom because he was in her way. She is then reconquered by Keima and they get "married". Afterwards Ayumi considers herself as Keima's wife. Elucia de Lute Ima She is shown to be one of Elsie's best friends, along with Chihiro Kosaka. Aside from often associating with each other as depicted in the manga, they are also both part of the light music club that Chihiro started, the 2-B Pencils. Chihiro Kosaka She's the best friend of Chihiro Kosaka, and attempts to aid Chihiro when she and Keima have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. Additionally, she plays guitar for Chihiro's band. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Ayumi realizes that Chihiro wanted to go out with Keima. She still gave her blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. During the festival, when Keima had hurt Chihiro's feelings, there was no forgiveness for him from Ayumi. 2-B Pencils & Others Aside from Chihiro and Elsie, she is also shown to be good friends with Miyako Terada, who is another member of the 2-B Pencils and also a fellow member of the track team. Her other friend from the track team is a minor character named Izumi Ishikiri. Aside from that, she seems to have improved her relationship with the upper-classmen who attempted to bar her participation in the meet during her arc. Finally, she recently made friends with the final member of the 2-B Pencils, Yui Goidō, who she actually met when Yui was in Keima's body. Recently, her popularity has also been going up among the school due to her amazing performance during the sports festival. Mercury Mercury and Ayumi seem to be on good terms with each other by the time she is seen speaking to Ayumi. They appear to have a casual relationship at the moment. At this time it is unknown what Ayumi's first reaction to Mercury was or if she knows that Mercury is a goddess. Ayumi seems to be rather close with her and even calling her "Mel". Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Deities